my goals
by rathermellow
Summary: after crashing a party, Harry finds himself setting goals. will he accomplish all of them? rated T for the upcoming!


_I do not own anything (or intend to make it look like I do) apart from the plot. _

_Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.._

_-C'mon! The party is starting in 10 minutes!_

_I hear Hermione shout at us over the door. I look at Ron with a pleading look in my eyes. Because he's already ready, he walks out to tame his girlfriend._

_-Hun we are the two people that harry trusted with the importance of this night- I hear him say- don't you think with the event coming up we should show support? And you know as well as me that he'll need all the time he can get to fix that thing he calls hair!-I can hear a smile in his voice and I giggle. Į know Ron knows that I can hear him._

_-so why don't we just let the guy get ready, huh?-as there is no response and I can hear footsteps moving away I assume Hermione nodded and Ron put his arm around her while leading of._

_I look in the mirror before me. Ron is dead right. I do need all the time possible to tame my hair and today was too special to be walking round with my usual birds-nest._

_Today was one of the famous Malady's party's to remember all the ones that passed away at the Hogwarts battle 3 years ago. And today I'm going to make a move on someone so great its hard to bear. I've been planning this since the first Malfoy party. That one we crashed though. Oops At the time we thought that it was another Death Eater gathering to find a way to bring back Voldemort or … er I don't know.. find a new leader?_

_It was actually the opposite it was exactly a year after the battle and the Malfoy's(who have just been proven to have been threatened into becoming death eaters) are arranging a party for the anniversary _

_even though we saved their asses they did not include us in the invitation list. This was more shocking after we found out that even most the grinders have been invited. So anyway me, Ron and Hermione crashed this party hoping to be attacked but only were greeted by a warm looking house and a happy Narcissa, and our houser mates. After that e talked to the Malfoy's and they didn't seem that bad. One weird thing was that I could not keep my eyes away from Draco. He was just...glowing? Radiating 'GOOD' towards me. It was hard to not be amazed. That day I decided that he'll be mine. Of course over the time my plans have changed as then by 'mine' I meant 'my close friend'. But of course when I got that it wasn't enough for me. I needed him all for myself! So I set myself another goal._

_**1 year earlier** _

_-Guy's! I need to tell you something! I know your very happy with your new relationship, but if you'd peel away from each other for at least 2 minutes I would like to ask you for some advice!- I'm getting impatient now pacing around Ron and Hermione who are practically glued together and don't seem to notice me or a room full or people for that matter!_

_-HEY! RON! MIONE!-I finally burst, clapping and shouting at them. And making everyone around turn and stare at me, or laugh.._

_-sorry sorry- I mumble and look back at the love birds, are now grinning at me._

_-yes my dearest harry?- Hermione says in a fake sweet tone._

_-I need to talk to you two about something.-I say and turn for the tables. Al of us walk to an empty one and sit. I keep my head down._

_-so here's the thing.- I start talking straight away without even glancing up to see if they're listening.-you know that us and Draco have unexpectedly become friends, and last year I told you that by today he will be my close friend,right?- I pause and look up to see them nod. I look back at the table and continue_

_-so I did a whole lot of thinking before today and I realised.. I cant get enough of Draco. I mean he's almost as close to me as you two are, and well I don't think its enough for me. Guys...- I pause because I feel a blush creeping up and I bury my face in my arms on the table._

_-I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy...- I say as clearly as possible. I don't even dare to peek and see their reaction. All I can hear is Ron whispering 'what did he say?'to Hermione. I look now to see her point at me, make a heart with her hands and point at Draco. I bury my face again before I see Ron's expression. I feel like his reaction is the only one that matters at the time. Its probably because I've known his the longest. I put it down to that. Now I can hear them standing up. In panic thinking that they are leaving me because of what I just said, I feel tears fill my eyes. But then can feel a big hand on my back and a small one gently running through my hair.. I put my head up-to see Ron at my left smiling warmly and Hermione at my left..smirking? Yes smirking.. without thinking I pull the both into a hug but instead make all three of us head but each other. We start laughing. After the party is calm and pretty much uneventful, just talking about Draco, to Draco...both..later that night when most people are gone and we are helping to clean up I whisper to Ron and Hermione_

_-so my new goal is that this time next year Draco will be mine. _

_-And we know your gonna get him.-Hermione replies while Ron is just smiling._

_***next day***_

_I wake up early this morning as a plan has been chirping in my head ever since the dream I had at night. It was simple but effective. It was just me and Draco holding hands..kissing..but I guess my brain wants him so much that even while sleeping it wont stop thinking about way to get him._

_As Ron is with Hermione, I'm alone in our room at the burrow. I decide to take a shower. For no apparent reason I undress myself way before I get in the shower and walk around the room in my boxers, picking up my stuff I didn't put away properly, being back late from the party. I hear a knock on the door and before I can deny the person entry it opens and Ginny steps in. Taking one look at me she squeals loudly and turns around with a hand over her eyes. I** mean c'mon! I think- its not the first time she's seen me half naked even before we dated**_

_-sorry harry – she says in a still freakishly high voice. She notices that too and coughs before continuing. _

_-you have a letter-she moves her arm around with the letter- it looks important so I thought I'd bring it up. -she falls silent while I find a pair of jeans and pull them on. I take the letter and say-you can look now- after she hesitantly looks to her side as if considering weather to turn around._

_-why did you get embarrassed? I ask without looking up from the letter I'm now trying to open. When I don't hear an answer I glance at her_

_-seriously when you walked in it looked as if you'd seen me make out with George or something!- now she is staring straight at me with a horrified look but answers shakily none the less_

_-I think its a habit from earl_

_-NO!-I interrupt, having put the the letter down and paying my full attention to her.- even before we dated, if you'd walk in and found me in my underwear _

_you'd linger and watch before getting out. Now you are clearly embarrassed! Why is that?- she looks at me as if I have suddenly grown anther head._

_-well?- I ask impatiently -oh harry..- she sighs before answering fully_

_-just because our break up was 'clean' doesn't mean that there are absolutely no feelings left! You may not feel them now but some time you'll know what I mean.-_

_she turns to leave but I grab her arm. _

_-I know there are feelings gin! But you have to admit that we became even better friends after breaking up than ever! And I'm willing to over look any feelings to keep you in my life so please don't walk out now because I'm sorry. I dint mean to insult or upset you in any way. I dint mean to.- I try hard now not to pull her into a suffocating hug as she hasn't said anything yet. But after she looks at me I know there is nothing to worry about. She is now smiling warmly at me. _

_-your great harry !-she says and leaves straight away. I stop the door behind her from closing and walk out too_

_-your pretty great too gin!- I come back into the room and now really get in the shower. I stand under the pouring water thinking.. thinking about what Ginny has said, about Draco, Ron and 'Mione, Draco,school,Draco. Well pretty much everything comes back to Draco. But I finally finish up. I get out just in time to see my bed light up in flames._

_**-AQUAMENTI**- I scream, my wand in my hand in seconds. After all the flames are out I inspect the damage. I see a bright red letter, not damaged, in the middle of the hole burnt in my cover. I fix the cover before picking up the letter. _

_-a howler?really?- I say to myself. I open it and let it slip out of my grip and float in the air before me. _

_**-Dear mister Harry Potter- I hear McgGonagall's voice boom out the letter- loudi-sh but calm-I would like to ask you if you will be returning to Hogwarts.- a bit late for this isn't it? I've been there since September why the hell wouldn't I come back now?** I think. Just as if she knew id think that, her voice booms out again._

_-The ministry have informed me , and asked me to do so to you, that you have been offered a place as a auror but you have a choice. You can either take the job now or return to Hogwarts to continue your studies Your place will be held open for you what ever you decide. I hope to hear your response soon, headmistress McGonagall._

_-Wow.. I have a job-I say to myself after watching the letter rip up and burn (without setting my bed on fire this time!)- this means It doesn't matter what I get in my exams because I already have the position.. I surely cannot make this decision by myself..._

_please review  
_


End file.
